A highly effective Administrative Resource is critically important to the successful establishment of an ICMIC. The JHU ICMIC Administrative Resource consists of the Director, the two Associate Directors, a Research Administrator, an Administrative Research Assistant and an Imaging Center Coordinator. This resource will be the administrative center of the JHU ICMIC. The Scientific Advisory Board communicates directly with this resource in terms of monitoring progress, providing evaluations and counseling the Director on issues arising during the administration of the JHU ICMIC. Since the JHU ICMIC consists of approximately 50 or more members spread over 8 departments in the School of Medicine, this resource is essential to maintain the overall infrastructure and day-to-day management of the JHU ICMIC program. Efficient communication and a high level of interaction will be achieved through the Administrative Resource which will include the maintenance of our existing website where postings of information on day-to- day activities will be provided. This resource coordinates the administration of the JHU ICMIC. The Scientific Advisory Board meetings, the Oversight Committee meetings, weekly progress report meetings and the JHU ICMIC Seminar Series will be coordinated and organized through this resource. Monitoring and reconciliation of the various budgets and facilitation of the purchase of supplies are also provided by this resource.